A need exists for continuous microwave particulate treatment system for treating drill cuttings that can separate and recover of hydrocarbons from particulate matter which can be used offshore.
A further need exists for a continuous microwave particulate treatment system for treating drill cuttings that reduces risk in treating drilling fluid on land and offshore.
As described above, current systems for the removal of oil from drill cuttings require large quantities of energy. New continuous microwave particulate treatment systems for treating drill cuttings are needed that efficiently use energy to continuously remove decontaminants from the drill cuttings.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
Present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.